


典礼

by Goosestep



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alien Rituals, Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Pon Farr, Self-Lubrication
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 02:43:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17438405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goosestep/pseuds/Goosestep
Summary: 简介：作为一项传统，Sarek帮助Spock度过了他的第一次试炼。





	典礼

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1498801) by [yeaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka). 



 

 这是一项古老的传统。Sarek对Amanda的理解不抱期望，所以他并没有告诉她。他只是安排了一次调动。除开一些瓦肯人选择秘而不宣的特定事务，她已经尽可能地学习了他们的文化，因此很有可能她已经知晓此事，但是却对此不置一词。在Spock的症状初现端倪的时候，Sarek为Amanda订下了一次去往地球的漫长的语言学会议。在他们为她送行过后，Spock明显地放松下来。

 

他在门口轻声说道，“谢谢，父亲。”并意图离开。

 

Sarek拉住他的袖子阻拦住他。Spock回过头，眼睛微微睁大，嘴唇微张；他的控制力远不在完美状态，并且将会在这场艰苦的考验中变得更加糟糕。Sarek阐明道：“对应你即将面临的事务，传统方法对瓦肯人来说意义重大。”Spock畏缩了一瞬间，但是很快他尽可能的绷紧了自己的脸。第一次，Sarek没有将这视为是一项过错。“我说的话并非是为了让你感到羞愧，仅仅是为了让你知道如果你认为这对你来说并不合适，我将不会坚持让你进行这项传统。”

 

至此，Spock的眼睛确实睁大了。他仔细注视着Serak，然后将他的视线移向地板，嘴唇蠕动着。他才刚刚变成一个“男人”，并且拥有瓦肯人的青年特征，以至于无法根据外表判断他是一个混血儿。尽管他没有开口，但是他的犹豫出卖了他。过了一段时间后，他抬起头，表现出些许的不适。“那么，我将如何处理我的......时间？”

 

“这不会像你之后的试炼一样那么激烈。它并不致命。其他人则摒弃了这项古老的传统。”非常，非常的少，但是Sarek认为无需传达具体的数字。“如果决定的时间够早，那么深入冥想便足以应对试炼。或者，如果你想要，也可以另寻时间。一个你觉得更加......合适的时间。”

 

Spock的嘴巴似乎有些干涩。他用舌头舔了舔嘴唇——一个无疑并非来自于Sarek的习惯。他说道：“谢谢你，父亲。但是我.......我并不希望另寻时间。”他顿了顿，然后探寻道：“除非你并不渴望我去......”

 

“我并不渴望任何事。”Sarek保持无动于衷，但是他希望他的儿子能够对此有更多的了解。仅仅因为他对Spock的人类特点表示不赞成，并非意味着他将会放弃Spock的时间将会赋予他们的链接。

 

......如果有的话，他会认为他非常幸运。尽管Spock有所缺陷，却难以掩盖他的才智。他的聪慧——以他特有的方式，以及他的心灵，平静、富有思想以及探知求索的渴望......他确实，毫无疑问的，非常美丽。

 

他看着他的父亲，僵硬地点了点头。对Sarek来说展现出任何渴望都是不适宜的，但是那个时刻很快就会到来。与此同时，他是一个坚实可靠的力量，Spock深深地呼吸着，汲取着那份力量。

 

他问道，声音轻柔：“我们何时开始？”

 

“当你准备好的时候。”

 

Spock点点头。另一个属于他母亲的偏好。Sarek等待着他离开，但是他没有。

 

他呼出一口气，整顿了一下自己，然后充满信心地说道：“我准备好了。”

 

“无需仓促决定。”

 

Spock脸颊的颜色几乎无法察觉地变深了，绿色带着暖意上涌。他重复道：“我准备好了。”

 

Sarek停下了。他在考虑，但是他更多地是在给Spock改变主意的时间。这是一项巨大而且沉重的保证，对瓦肯人来说这全然正常，但是对人类来说这却是禁忌，甚至粗俗下流的举动。这不是一个Sarek可以辨析的问题。当他的父亲与他分享这项仪式时，他从未想象过他不能与他的孩子分享。他的前妻剥夺了他与Sybok进行仪式的权利后他便从未同那份无助的失望和解。而Spock，这个他养大、爱着的男孩，无论他是否表现出了想要改变主意的痕迹，对Sarek来说都更加艰难。事实上，他太期待这一天的到来了。但是作为一个长期与外星世界打交道的大使来说，Sarek十分尊重并且理解其他文化，如果Spock确实选择摒弃这整个传统，毫无疑问，Sarek将会尊重他儿子的意愿。

 

Spock只是以耳语的声音重复道：“我准备好了，父亲。”黯淡的橘黄色光线穿过门框笼罩着Spock的侧脸。尽管宽敞的走廊里只有他们两个人，Spock却对着自己的旁边匆匆一瞥，似乎对这种亲密感到紧张。

 

他在看Sarek。而Sarek足够训练有素，能够控制自己不让莫大的喜悦滑上自己的脸庞。他抬起一只手，移动着手指的位置，食指和中指并拢，其余手指蜷起，拇指放在上面。他看见一道渴望划过Spock的眼睛，片刻过后，他的儿子慢慢抬起手指。

 

Spock的手指轻柔地碰触着他的手指，如同羽毛一样。Sarek用自己的手指回应，加大力度。他的指尖轻柔地在Spock的手上打转下移，堪堪刷过Spock的手掌。Spock颤抖着咬住他的嘴唇，而Sarek则小心地观察他的儿子的脸，手指向上并且越过手背。

 

他全方位关爱着他儿子的手指，并在这么做的时候询问Spock：“你熟悉这些程序吗？”

 

Spock第一次张开嘴的时候，并没有发出声音。第二次尝试，他组织着自己的话语，手指颤抖：“我阅读了你给我的材料，父亲，并且将其与学校的指导相互参照。”他的话语令人赞叹的没有波澜，但是他的呼吸变得短促起来。他们才刚刚开始。

 

“很好。”对他来说检查学校给予的指导是应该的——尽管他们已经提供了所有的信息，但开启讨论是父母的职责，“那么你应该明白我对你的期望是什么。”

 

Spock的眼睑开始垂下。他黑色的眼睛专注在Sarek的服侍，一个仍在继续的，老练的，延绵的手指吻。这比Spock所知道的任何事物都更加富有技巧，也更加完全。“我明白。”

 

尽管如此Sarek仍然确认道：“你要勉力保持对自己的控制。你要表现出服从，并且摒除情感。尽管这会减缓你的首次半Pon farr的症状，但是你不能仅仅将其视作愉悦自己的方法。这不是转移手段、不是疗法、也不是测试。这是一次你需要从中学习的经验。你明白吗？”

 

“明白。”但是在这个时间点上，Spock似乎会对任何事情说明白。他的眼睛聚焦在Sarek的移动上，当Sarek用自己的手指紧紧包住Spock的手指时，Spock发出了一声短促的，罪恶的喘息声。一秒后，他的脸颊变得更绿了，他不安地咕哝着，仍然笼罩在Sarek毫不留情地教导下，“我对我的行为道歉。”

 

“你不必道歉。”Spock将目光抬起。Sarek一如既往的严厉，但是在片刻时间里，他允许他的眼中出现了微小而短暂的怜悯。他的声音随着他的话语中的严肃降低：这是他们真正开始前的最后一次解释。“你是不同的，我的儿子。这不是批判，只是事实。此次，你不必期望你自己能够表现得完美无缺。你必须尽可能的努力去做......并且你必须明白罕有瓦肯人能够全然逻辑地度过pon farr的冲击，无论是半pon farr还是完全的pon farr。这就是为什么我在这里：引导你度过一个你无法独立完成的过程。我在这里。”

 

他越过Spock，穿过走廊，Spock快速跟上他，他们的手握在一起，Spock的手因为汗液而变得湿热。他知道Spock很紧张，但是他的时间到了。他考虑将Spock领至他自己的房间，那是传统的地点。但是那也意味着他将会在Amanda的床上占有Spock，那是对她的不尊重，所以他将他们带至了Spock的房间。

 

在Spock的孩提时代，Sarek将此处作为他的房间，由Amanda装饰了它，在那之后这里几乎没有什么变动。倾斜、空白的墙壁只剩一片模糊的记忆。Sarek知道家里的每一个部分，他的手也一样，但是现在不是再次评估它们的样子的时间。他所有的注意力都集中在Spock身上，他将Spock领向那张巨大的、弧形的床，蓝色的寝具和Spock灰色的长袍形成了强烈的对比。Sarek将他转过来，直到他的膝盖后方碰到床垫。然后Sarek收回自己的手，但他没有退开。他们很接近，非常接近，在这样的亲密中，Sarek命令道：“灯光，百分之四十五。”窗帘已经放下了，比起他们刚到时的明亮，屋内昏暗的亮度更加能够使人放松。但是Spock没有放松，反之，他的嘴唇几乎因为兴奋而抽动起来。它将要发生了，现在。

 

“脱掉你的衣服。”

 

Spock立即服从了命令。开始时，他有些撞撞跌跌，接着他努力慢下来，动作大方得体。他从头上拉下他的袍子，弄乱了他光滑完美的头发，接着他将它折起，挂在自己的小臂上。Sarek将头倾斜向下方，Spock跪下，将自己的衣物放在地上。Spock利索地将上身剩下的白色纤薄的背心从头上拉下，露出了他宽阔的、苍白而又结实的胸膛，他平坦的腹部和他优美的身侧曲线。他的身体已经发育完全，或者说至少到了成年的阶段。他身形纤细但是棱角分明，Sarek点了点头对此表示满意——Spock几乎露出了另一个微笑。接着他解开他的裤子，犹豫地看向Sarek，然后将拇指搭在裤腰上。

 

他将他的裤子和内裤一同褪下，布料卷起落在地面上，随后他向前走了一步，重新直起身，随后完全了挺直身体，紧绷并且准备完毕。Sarek的目光仍在追随着那些线条，在他儿子髋部和下方的器官上逗留的时间尤其之长。Spock的腿非常强壮，他的胯部上笼罩着浓密的黑色毛发，像毯子一样覆盖着他颀长的阴茎。它大小傲人，形状很有吸引力，并在他的目光下抽动了一下。当他把目光转回到Spock的脸上时，Spock脸颊更绿了，不过他很明智地没有说话。

 

Sarek打破了沉默：“你发育的很好，我的儿子。”他克制自己，不去描绘Spock的美丽，尽管这是事实。Sarek很幸运。

 

Spock回答的时候几乎没能压制住自己的笑容：“谢谢你，父亲。”

 

“躺到床上。”他一边说，一边将手放在Spock的肩膀上引导他向下，直到他的膝盖弯曲并躺在毯子上。在他足够大时他便开始自己铺床了。他的好孩子。

 

他用他的胳膊肘支撑着自己的脊背，直到头碰到枕头上，在床上伸展开自己的身体。Sarek用了片刻时间去欣赏眼前美丽的景致，然后他开始行动。

 

他解开他的斗篷，让它滑落到地板上，然后他松开他的短袍上的所有扣子。他的目光停留在Spock的脸上，尽管Spock近乎开放，毫无羞耻地盯着他的父亲的身体，但是Sarek没有丝毫动摇。Sarek缓慢地露出自己的每一寸肌肤，并非作为某种亲密活动的开端，而只是一种务实的系统性去除衣物的过程。他的长袍解开从他身上滑落，然后Sarek松开裤子的纽扣。他的内衣随着裤子一起落下，现在他和他的子嗣一样赤裸，在昏暗的灯光下一丝不挂。Spock屏住呼吸，在Sarek可以行动之前，他脱口而出：“你很英俊......”随后他记起自己并脸红了。他小声低语道：“原谅我。”

 

“你没有做错任何事。”当Sarek将一边的膝盖放在床上的时候，他允许自己露出了一个极其短暂并且微弱的微笑：一个为了安抚他的半人类儿子脆弱神经的满意回应。“欣赏制造了你的人的身体并非坏事。”接着是另一边的膝盖，他爬上床。

 

他像是捕鸟一样地在Spock上方降下身体，Spock在笼罩着他的阴影中垂下眼睑。Sarek用分别放在Spock脸的两侧的手支撑住自己的身体，Spock的手臂则僵硬地放在身侧。现在他的膝盖括在Spock的髋部两端，Sarek向下附身直到他们贴在一起，先是大腿，然后是胯部——Spock咬着自己的嘴唇，扭动着，但幸运的是并不激烈。这是不可接受的。Sarek让他们平贴在一起，胸膛相对，腿相互纠缠在一起，他的脚裸压住Spock的脚裸，将它们固定在毯子上。Sarek伸出一边的手指，刷过Spock乌黑的头发——就如同他认为的那样像绸缎一样柔软。Spock将头偏向Sarek的触摸，Sarek在他的脸颊一侧落下了一个短暂的、纯洁的吻。

 

接着他将他们的额头靠在一起，他的手稳固地托着Spock的头，然后闭上眼。他知道Spock会看见他的行为，然后做同样的事。这一刻只是为了靠近，同时熟悉Spock身体的感觉。Spock的皮肤泛着暖意，有些地方覆盖着毛发，但是大多数地方光滑而又苍白。Sarek保持着均匀的呼吸，但是他可以感觉到Spock呼向他的破碎而且飘忽不定的呼吸。

 

Spock踌躇着，然后低声耳语，也许是在谨慎地打破沉默，“我的手臂应该怎么做？”

 

Sarek将一缕头发拨至Spock耳后，回答道：“你将跟随我的领导。”这不是一种可以完全通过口述进行指导的过程。为了保持仪式的含义，Spock必须将自己交付于这个过程，他必须拥抱它，必须学习并且参与，这就是这个试炼要他去做的事情。他正在变成一个男人，他必须熟悉这样的责任。Sarek睁开眼睛，在Spock另一侧的脸颊上落下一个同样的轻啄，然后他开始在Spock的身体进行这个过程。

 

就像双人舞一样，Sarek的手在Spock的喉咙上相遇。这是他们开始的地方，描绘轮廓，感受Spock呼吸时的颤动。他的手向下移至Spock的肩膀，记录着曲线中的力量——Spock拥有值得称赞的肱二头肌。他的大部分身体同样值得称赞。Sarek缓缓抚过Spock手臂的线条，一直到Spock的手背，然后他转向Spock的手掌，用手指抚摸着那里敏感的皮肤，直至Spock开始颤抖抽动。Spock的反应并非是他所期望那样——它们来源于缺乏经验。他身体中的某一部分对此感到愉悦，这代表他的儿子的第一次确实是与他一同分享的，并且将来无论是谁与Spock共享床笫，Sarek都会永远拥有他的儿子生命中的特殊时刻，正如他父亲拥有他的那样。他无需询问这种缺乏知识是否真实——他很快就会知道。

 

但是在他进入Spock的思想之前，他必须让自己熟悉Spock的身体，他的手落在Spock的身体两侧。他托住Spock的修长的腰，让Spock紧紧贴着他，而Spock开始非常缓慢地放松下来。他的手臂在身侧缓缓移动着，手抬向空中，然后环住了Sarek的身体，Sarek等待着，让它们碰到他，从轻柔的力度到用力的挤压，环绕着他，直到他们两人近乎窒息的拥抱在一起。Sarek让Spock先行脱离这个拥抱，他伸出颤抖的手掌在Sarek的胸膛上下游移。Spock的手指刷过Sarek的乳头，他近乎恐惧向上看去，但是Sarek只是给了他第三个吻。Spock发出了一声压抑的呻吟，并将自己的髋部转向Sarek。他们坚硬的勃起碰触在一起，Sarek不能自已地溢出了一声咕哝。

 

他意识到在这个过程中保持客观非常困难。当他检查他的记忆时，他发现他的父亲同样表现出了极大的尊重，瓦肯人可以非常专业，甚至是在床上。但是Sarek知道他不像Spock那样具有诱惑性，他没有放荡地呻吟，或是诱人地扭动，或仅仅是看上去如此美丽。Spock现在正全然着迷地盯着Sarek的乳头，用手指拨弄着他们，而Sarek则想要收回他的注意，于是他碾摩起他们的髋部。Spock立即发出了一声喘息，他用手臂圈住Sarek的肩膀，好在摇晃中稳住自己。

 

Sarek不得不将他推回去——让他的头保持在枕头上。这样，Sarek才能在Spock的脸上张开一只手，让指尖碰触到所有的融合点。这个链接只在开始时有必要，他希望Spock的大脑能够安全地被保护起来——接着他感觉到了一涌而上的震惊。尽管Spock很清楚地知道这个姿势，他还是用又黑又大的眼睛向上看着Sarek。“你将要......？”

 

“我将要将自己放入你，”Sarek确认道。他没有立即行动，仅仅只是简单地建立了链接并准备好。他试图给Spock一段时间去适应。“但是首先我需要进入你的思想，并且我将会帮助你向我打开你自己......”

 

“我在学校时阅读过有关此事的资料，”Spock喃喃道，“很久之前。”然后他的脸颊的颜色加深了，就如同他觉得自己说得太多。Sarek点点头。学校确实会传授有关此事的知识，因为它很重要——准备总是很重要。当Spock再年长一些，他会了解到外星种族不尽相同——许多都需要充足的扩张和外界的润滑。很不幸的是人类也落入了那一栏。Sarek确实想知道Spock的身体是否能以瓦肯的方式准备好自己，但是接着他告诉他自己这是必须的。Spock的身体是瓦肯人的身体，这无可否认。但是如果无法通过这种方式完成，他们将会找到解决的方法。这不是不可能的。

 

当Sarek完全准备好去进入到Spock的自我之中的时候，他问道：“我的思想也会进入你的思想吗？”

 

Spock点了点头，当他的下巴碰到他的胸膛时，他背诵Sarek的话：“我会顺从并摒弃感情。”但是他的呼吸过于急促，无法正确地传达这个理念，他抵着Sarek的硬挺抽动的阴茎只能显示出他的兴奋。Sarek感到了些许骄傲，为了不破坏这一刻，他不敢过多地移动自己的髋部。也许他应该在碾摩他们的髋部之前就这么做。他已经可以感觉到Spock阴部的毛发搔刮着他的硬挺，Spock长着稀疏毛发的睾丸抵在他的上面，Spock的大腿被压在他的大腿之下。不，事实上他不应该再等了。他应该现在就开始准备。他空闲的那只手掠过Spock的腰，引导他将一条腿放在一边。

 

Spock的眼睛在期望中闪耀着微光，他为他的父亲分开双腿。它们环住Sarek的腰，膝盖弯曲，脚向上抬起去支撑起他。Sarek靠近Spock的大腿，抚摸着Spock臀部的圆弧，现在是他在克制自己的反应。一部分的他想要将Spock转过去，让他可以更好地欣赏Spock的臀部，但是另一部分的他则知道让他们保持面对面非常重要。作为代替，他感受着他用手可以感受到的一切，在他满足之后，他用一根拇指抚摸Spock的脸颊，另一根拇指在Spock小而褶皱的洞口处停下。它有些干燥，在他的手指下颤抖着，但是他温和地揉搓着它，知道自己可以哄劝它张开。他重复道：“你愿意接纳我吗？”

 

“愿意，”Spock坚持道，“我想要你占有我。”他的脸上没有丝毫的不确定，但是Sarek很快就会知道他的完整的想法。现在，他所需要的只是进行精神融合的允诺，而很明显，Spock已经允许了。

 

所以Sarek用他的指尖压住他儿子的脸，然后温柔地通过他们的手指让他们的思维融为一体。

 

Spock的控制下降了，他的身体松懈下来，他的嘴唇在Sarek进入他的时候张开，它缓慢而又稳定，但仍然是Spock头脑中另一股力量。Spock很好的接纳了它。他的身体拱起，呼吸急促，眼睛无神地张开。Sarek像对待花朵一样小心地打开Spock的思想，拨开每一瓣花瓣，让它们沐浴在光线之中。他落入那个开放的花园之中，而Spock跟着他一起坠落。他通过他们的链接紧紧抓住Spock，一切都在保证之中——这是他们一起跨越的一步。他渗透进Spock的每一个部分去感受他，直到充满Spock的每一次呼吸。他在Spock的肺里，在Spock的心脏里，在Spock的头脑里，他看见Spock炙热的渴望，渴望这一切，渴望Sarek真的爱着他。Sarek发现了那个孤注一掷的孩子，他告诉他他当然被深爱着。他认为他不够好——他太紧了，无法承受Sarek的阴茎，或是他的身体无法正确地做出反应，不能打开他自己，或是他会哭泣。他过于缺乏自信。Sarek尽可能地抚慰着他。

 

Sare的信任像毛毯一样将Spock裹起，他用他的大腿固定住在臆想之中颤抖的儿子，他对他解释一切都会好起来的。这不是一次测验。这不是什么Spock会失败的事情。这是一次私人的小型典礼，除了他们两人外无人知晓他们的亲密中发生了什么。无论他们之间有什么差异，就在此地，就在此时，Spock不会做错任何事。Spock在感激之中恢复了理智，在解脱中留下了眼泪，Sarek让他的孩子进入他的思想，让Spock看见、感受并且承受着Sarek的力量。在pon farr的风暴中，Sarek是一座坚实的山脉，Spock依附着他，在庇护下愈发勇敢。

 

到Sarek松开他们，让他们回到各自的身体时，Spock正手放在Sarek的脖后，他将Sarek向下拉去抵在他身上。Sarek在Spock的嘴唇上留下一个轻如鸿毛的吻，Spock呻吟着，拱起自己的身体表示顺从。

 

Spock将会为他打开，Sarek知道这一点。他一边轻抚着Spock的脸颊，一边吻着Spock嘴唇，开始时他略微施力，随后他加大了力度，他将头移向一边好让自己融入Spock的嘴唇。Spock的嘴唇在他的舌头碰到他的唇缝时张开，Sarek的舌头进入其中，在Spock的牙齿、上颚和因渴望而伸出的舌头上摩擦着。通过他们稳固的链接，Sarek对着Spock的思想低语， _你必须为我打开......_

 

 _我会的，父亲，_ Spock承诺道，他的声音令人惊讶的有力——他的精神能力一直很强大。 _我会做你所要求的一切......_

 

 _你必须打开你自己，_ Sarek重复道。这样更加容易，他的嘴巴很忙碌，但是他的思想却是自由的，让他可以更好地品尝Spock。他用舌头舔舐着Spock柔软的下唇，用他的思想向Spock展示那些图像，让Spock感受如何去做，去解释， _ _你必须足够开放，足够湿润来接纳我的进入。我不会伤害到你。只有你这么做了才可以拥有我，只有你的身体欢迎我的进入......__

 

 _我会的，我会的，求你，_ Spock呻吟着，声音带着前所未有的强烈需求。作为引导，Sarek的拇指抵着Spock的后穴，果然，一滴润滑的液体流了出来——他轻推着，揉搓着，更加用力地按压着鼓励更多。Spock在他嘴中呻吟着抬起他的臀部，紧接着： _对不起，对不起，哦......父亲，父亲，求你，我想要你进入我......_

 

 _很快，_ Sarek承诺道。他涂抹着更多的天然的润滑，直到他的拇指可以插入其中，快速地被紧致和火热所包裹。他缓慢地插入一个指节，诱哄着他的儿子， _你做的很好，Spock。但是你必须继续为我打开你自己。我的阴茎非常大，我不希望伤害到你。_

 

Spock颤抖着，这见效了。Sarek可以感觉到紧致的甬道在他的拇指周围放松。在他可以轻易地进入之后，Sarek用两根手指剪刀一样地分开Spock的后穴帮助他完成这个过程。Spock愉悦地喘息着，通过连接释放着喜悦的火花。Sarek可以感觉到Spock渴望拥有更多。

 

他停止扩张，在Spock的鼻子上轻啄，并将他们的额头贴在一起，他将他的手指抽出，在Spock的大腿上擦拭着上面的粘稠的液体。Spock无法忍耐并且性欲高涨地将他的腿尽可能地张开。他一定知道Sarek将要占有他。Sarek用手扶住阴茎将它放至合适的位置。

 

他无需再次询问这是否是Spock想要的。渴望正像脉搏一样在他们的链接中跳动，比Sarek长久以来所感受到的任何事物都强烈。也许，他儿子对他的阴茎的渴望扰乱了他，但是如果有什么不同的话，也只是让这个过程变得更加简单了。Sarek让他们的脸贴在一起，然后用自己的前端顶开Spock的入口，他张开嘴咽进Spock的喘息。

 

接着他将自己推进，深深地吻着Spock来带走痛苦，但是他并不需要这么做。Spock为他完全湿润了，Spock内部的肠壁吮吸着他，在他的周围炙热的搏动，像烈火一样温暖。很紧，非常紧，但是没有痛苦。他可以感受到Spock身体的每一个部分，那里只有快乐，只有欢愉。Sarek担心过，也许只有一个点的碰触可以让Spock感到快感——就像人类一样。但现在这只是证明了Spock的身体是多么的瓦肯，他似乎能够从Sarek的每一次碰触中得到狂喜。包裹着Sarek的勃起让Spock感到喜悦，Sarek的深入让Spock感到欢愉，Sarek阴茎上血管的跳动让Spock颤抖。Spock的吻变得凌乱而盲目。Sarek理解，并引导——他可以感觉到他的儿子正在逐渐被淹没。他知道这种感觉。Spock的身体完美地包裹着他。

 

 _你明白了吗？_ 他对着他暂时的伴侣咕哝着，缓慢地插入到尽可能深的地方。他不敢进行的太快，他想要细细品尝——但是他必须尽可能地深入Spock。 _你的身体天生就是为了接纳我，你的入口很适合我。_

在片刻时间内，Spock只能发出哽咽的声音回应，然后他呻吟起来， _会有任何人像你一样适合我吗？_

 

Sarek没有回答，因为他不知道。可能性微乎其微，他想到。会有这样适合的人，这样完美的感觉。但Spock是从Sarek的血肉中分离出来的，他是为此长大的。这在两个瓦肯人之间非常特殊，这种仪式并不是那么轻易就可以匹配的。

 

Sarek终于下沉到他的睾丸可以碰到Spock的屁股的深度，他所能到达的最深入的地方，然后他让他的髋部停下了，眼睑在他的呻吟被压抑并停留在喉咙中时降下。Spock感觉起来难以置信的好。无法想象的甜蜜。Spock的手滑落在Sarek的肩膀上，圆钝的指尖陷入他的皮肤。Spock松开他们的嘴唇然后轻声低语道：“我感觉......非常饱涨。完整。”

 

“在我的臂弯中时，你是完整的。”

 

Spock一言不发，但是Sarek知道Spock希望这种情况可以发生的更加频繁一些。他们之间的拥抱。Sarek什么也没有说，因为他不能改变传统的频率。这就是它进行的方式，现在，他们必须将注意力集中在今天。他开始将自己半撤出Spock的身体，Spock的牙关咬紧了。

 

Sarek猛的撞入Spock的体内，Spock叫喊出声，安静，但是音量仍然太大了，他舔了舔他的嘴唇，然后快速地低声说道：“对不起。”Sarek立即通过连接安抚了他，这和kolinahr的试炼是不同的，只是一个用来学习的过程，为了跨入下一个七年所进行的努力。考虑到这一切，Spock做的很好。

 

下一次进入时，Spock保持了安静，但是他的手臂环绕上Sarek的脊背，手攀上他的肩膀。Sarek没有因此停止，即便他想也不能了，他开始韵动起来。他将自己抽出而后再次撞入。Spock的腿颤抖着，环绕着他，脚后跟微微陷入他的脊背。Sarek让他的儿子依附着他，继续将他钟爱的儿子干进床里。尽管Spock以及他的爱慕之情看上去非常美丽并且惹人喜爱，Sarek却并没有放缓他的速度。Sarek是一个有力量的男人，他正在对抗带着远古的兽性的pon farr，这是Spock需要用一生去掌控的事物。Sarek测试着瓦肯床铺的强度——连续地重击——每下新的刺入都带着吱嘎声和呻吟。几次之后，床撞到了墙上：另一个粗野的声音，与弥漫在空气中的性爱的味道和Spock难以自持的呜咽混合在一起。Spock努力尝试去吻他，Sarek则带着引导涌入Spock的思想，让他可以在黑暗中寻找到爱人的嘴唇。他们的的牙齿和舌头和他们的动作一样狂野，尽管Sarek向来都对Spock十分仁慈，现在他却以惊人的力量回应着他：让他们的欲火更盛。

 

Sarek松开Spock的嘴唇在Spock的脸和脖子上打下标记的时候，Spock完全失控了。他喘息哀叫着，在Sarek将牙齿嵌入他的喉咙时拱起身，那里烙下一处淤伤，在远古时代，这会让整个部族都知道他的儿子已经被占有了。种族的本能驱使他去标记他的东西，而在瓦肯人的眼中，Spock就是，而且注定是他的。毫无疑问他必须在他妻子回来之前移除掉它，或至少将它遮盖起来——化妆品可以轻而易举地做到。她不会赞成这种瓦肯传统的遗留物，不是这样的传统。现在，Sarek只是将注意力集中在标记他的占有物上，Spock的回应非常美妙，他努力将自己推进父亲的怀抱，在每次舔舐时呻吟。他的一只手放在Sarek的后脑上，插进Sarek的头发里，另一只手顺着Sarek的脊椎滑落。Spock甚至固执地用手捏了一下Sarek的臀侧。Sarek继续保持着毫不留情的速度，每一轮插入都让他们从毛毯上弹起。

 

 _ _我爱你，父亲__ ，Spock想到，尽管这只是一个一闪而过的念头，但Sarek知道他的儿子对此感到懊悔，认为这是一种软弱，一种应该被深深藏匿的黑暗扭曲的秘密。Sarek在Spock的下巴上留下一个绿色的齿印，返回拉扯着Spock的嘴唇：一个赞成的表示。

 

Sarek难以用同样的感情回应，但是他轻声重复了三次， _你是被深爱的。_ 他知道Spock明白。当他们的身体和灵魂像这样纠缠在一起的时候，他不可能不明白。

 

作为回应，他紧紧抱住Sarek，绝望地亲吻Sarek。他紧致的甬道在Sarek的阴茎周围收缩搏动，他吮吸着Sarek的舌头，手在Sarek的身体上摸索着。他的思绪爆发出感激、深深的仰慕和爱慕，这种感情过于强烈甚至连Sarek也很难在这个时候保持他的屏障关闭。任何有关这是一个测试的想法已经早已被弃之不顾。现在这里只有他们，被剥离至他们最纯粹的形态，契合得如此完整，Sarek用手捧住Spock的头，意识到他们接近了，非常接近了。

 

他给了Spock先行释放的特权，Spock即刻在这种默许中爆发了。他在Sarek的嘴中尖叫着，狂野的向上拱起并深深地抓进Sarek的脊背，深到足以留下痕迹。他的阴茎在他们之间喷发，在没有碰触的情况下便变得像石头一样坚硬。Sarek不需要帮助他，他知道如果他碰触了Spock身上的任何一处，他们都不可能让这个过程变得如此漫长。现在Spock颤抖着，几近哭泣，他喷洒出来的，大量到下流的精液让他们的腹部变得湿滑。自豪在Sarek的胸膛中闪烁——他的孩子非常有男子之气。Spock的高潮非常的漫长，Sarek无法在它发生的时候继续停留在Spock的脑海里——在狂喜之中，它过于具有冲击性和包容性。Sarek继续他的动作，直到他儿子身体在他周围颤动的感觉让他无法承受。

 

接着他用造就了Spock的精液填满了Spock：数量非常可观，几乎可以把Spock的内部撕裂。Sarek不得不将自己半抽出来以腾出更多的空间，即便如此，他也可以感觉到精液混合着Spock的爱液从他的阴茎周围溢出。他仍然继续将自己送入Spock的体内，他让他的极乐充满淹没自己，他所有的喜悦涌入他的爱人。

 

当他的高潮结束后，他们都变得粘腻并且气喘吁吁，Sarek知道Spock的内部已经灌满了他的精液，他用了片刻去品味这壮丽、强烈的感觉。Spock抬头看向他，放荡的美丽几乎让Sarek无法呼吸，然后他感觉通过链接感觉到了一次小小的推碰：一次微弱的尝试，测试它是否还在那里。

 

 _它将会留存到早上，_ Sarek保证道。他可以感觉到Spock想要询问它是否可以留下的内心挣扎，但是事情无法以这种方式完成。

 

Sarek将自己抽离，带出了一些润滑的液体和精液。Spock发出了一声深沉的呻吟，髋部向上抬离床铺，仿佛是在引诱Sarek回来。Sarek不得不将他推回去，他轻抚着他儿子湿润的大腿，以明确赞成的语气说道：“你做得很好，我的儿子。”Spock试图抑制自己的微笑，但是他失败了，但是考虑到他现在的状况，失败是可以接受的。

 

“我阅读过......”Spock顿了顿，看上去有些尴尬地将目光避开，但是他的脸上的绿晕和汗迹使他无法表现出更多的羞愧。“我认为我阅读过如果我......将它留在身体里。我的身体也许可以吸收它，然后用它加强我的力量。”他的目光游移回来，哀求道：“这是真的吗？”

 

这是传言。但是它来自于传统，从来没有被科学依据支撑过。Sarek选择保持中立：“你可以清理你自己，或是选择保留它，如果你希望如此。”

 

Spock点点头，用接近耳语的声音说道：“我会保留它。”然后他伸出一只手，Sarek握住它，他正忙于观赏Spock情事过后的身体。“你今晚会留下吗？”

 

这不是传统。没有被禁止，也没有被要求。决定取决于父母的任意一方，Sarek无法从眼前的景致上移开视线，他允许他对这个主意的喜爱之情滑入Spock的思想。Spock匆忙坐起之后，他转过身坐在床铺上。

 

他们一起钻入沾有污渍的毛毯下方，被厚重的床单覆盖，将洗浴清洁留到明天。天色已晚，Sarek非常满足，他所能想到的最恰当的事就是休息。他们在柔软的包裹中安顿下来，Sarek仰面躺着，一如既往地舒展，而Spock蜷缩在他旁边，在Amanda的坚决要求下，他从孩童时就没有和Sarek同寝过了。Spock没有紧贴着Sarek，但是他靠的已经比其他时候允许的都更近。Sarek允许他的儿子枕着他的肩膀，允许他们的身体离的如此之近。在他命令灯光完全熄灭之前，Spock安静地咕哝道：“我希望你可以是我的链接伴侣。”Sarek感到有些惊讶，他探查Spock的思想，却只发现了这句话后面的诚恳。

 

但是正如他告诉Spock的那样：“事情无法以这种方式完成。”

 

Spock喃喃道：“我明白。”但是他的渴望没有减少。

 

他仍然很高兴。他心满意足，而且被彻彻底底地干透了，他的第一次pon farr得到了驯服，他们之间的链接得到了加强，它会一直这么强烈，即便Spock的事业会将他带离他父亲的家。尽管Sarek会尊重Spock拒绝接受纯粹瓦肯传统的选择，但是他发现自己对Spock的接纳感到宽慰。现在他让他的思绪保持平坦宁静，为Spock年轻的骚动提供一个可以平息的庇护所。Sarek告诉电脑：“关灯。”

 

房间陷入黑暗，不久之后，Spock在Sarek的臂弯中入睡。


End file.
